The second waitress
by Becca444
Summary: i do not own anything from true blood but here is my fanfiction... what if Eric never got to meet sookie, the night bill brought her to fangtasia? in my fiction Eric meet a whole new person before sookie :) hope you like it ;)
1. Chapter 1

Okay I am new at this fanfiction but I will try my very best, I am not the best at grammar but as I said I will try my very best. I do not own anything from true blood, I'm just a normal girl with an imagination :D

"Pam!" yelled Eric, and with her vampire speed she was in his office, standing in the doorway "yes!" she said with an provocative tone, "why are your pumps standing on my desk, in my office" he asked with an annoyed voice. "How would I know!?" said pam and rolled with her eyes, "well it's your pumps isn't it?!"

" I suppose" she said and looked at her nails like she didn't give a fuck, "pam" Eric said while he walked over to her and grabbed her chin, and raised her head so they looked in each other's eyes. "yes" she answered more calm, "way are you behaving like a baby-vamp, you're almost 200 years"

"sorry.. I'm just bored as hell, nothing knew or interesting happens around here" Eric let go of her chin, took her head in his hands and kissed her forehead "would it help if we went on a hunt, together before fangatasia opens?" he said and used his vampire speed to take her pumps from his desk, and gave them to her. She grabbed her pumps and answered "It will be my pleasure to hunt with you, Eric Northman" she said with a smile on her face, "good, is chow or ginger here to take care of the bar?" asked Eric "ginger is here, chow is still sleeping" said pam while she took her pumps on "ginger!" Yelled Eric "yes master?" Yelled ginger back while running in to Eric's office "what can I do for you" "take care of fangtasia until we get back, will you" "anything for you, master" she said with A, very seductive tone in her voice.

"Well that was a lot of fun!" giggled pam while walking into fangtasia with Eric "yes that was fun, it's been a long time since we done that, now go get changed Pamela we open in 20 minutes"

20 minutes after: everything was in its place, Eric sat in his throne in the middle of the room staring at a bunch of horny desperate fangbangers who would do almost anything to get bitten and desperate horny vampires who would pretend to not give a single shit about the fangbangers but the truth was that those desperate horny vampires couldn't do without the fangbangers, pam stood outside and checked ID in her long black dress with her fangs popped out, fangbangers just loved the look of that.

A girl came up to Eric "can I take a picture of you?" she asked while holding her phone, in her little shaky hands "sure" answered Eric, Eric popped his fangs out, and she took a picture. Normally Eric would take the phone and destroy it, but this time he was just not In the mood.

"Maybe is Pamela right nothing knew happens here" thought Eric to himself "just another normal week in a another normal month in a another normal year_, "when Godric just turned me it was all about the hunt so you could survive" but now it's different"_ after vampires came out of the coffin 2 years ago, _"everything changed, know where we got tru blood, we can survive without human blood, but it will bore you to death_" Eric considered to move and start over with Pamela...

But suddenly a really sweet smell came in to the room it smelled like cherry pie no, something more sweet flowers no, something more fresh maybe nature no, something Eric couldn't describe… and then it hit him, it smelled like the very daylight on your skin. Every vampire in the bar turned their head against the doorway and popped there fangs out, ready to eat whoever or whatever it was, that smelled so good…

A blond haired girl with black shorts and a red t-shirt, walked in to the bar she wasn't little and she wasn't tall she was just in the middle of that, just like she wasn't thick and she wasn't thin just in the middle, no she was... What was she? Eric came back to the present moment, he had to act fast or this girl wouldn't be any more.

Eric ran over to the girl with vampire speed, and stood in front of her, to protect her against the vampires in the bar. Eric's fangs were still out, and he started to hiss of all the vampires "I will kill whoever touches her" said Eric aggressive. "That's not necessary Mr., I can protected myself" said the girl "how can you protect yourself" asked Eric sarcastic.

"Like this" she said with an insulted voice, her eyes glowed completely blue and she raised her hands against the vampires in the bar, a white light like the sun came out of them, and forced in to every single vampire in the room except Eric.

"And what now?" asked Eric "know, they can't see me, hear me or smell me" every vampire in the bar seemed to have forgot the saturation, and kept on doing what they were in the middle of. "How is that possible?" asked Eric shocked, she giggled "so do you have anything to drink around here?" said the girl while she walked over to the bar, she sat on one of the bar chairs, Eric walked around the bar to serve her, but first he looked around in the room_ "wow this girl is special" _ thought Eric to himself, "is that a good thing" she asked him _"how can she hear my thoughts?!"_ She giggled again, Eric was truly shocked_." What are you?!"_ that was Eric's biggest thought right know "A gin and tonic please" she said "coming right up" answered Eric, but why wouldn't she answer his question? "it's so strange to be on the other side of a bar, because I'm just so use to serve, not get served" Eric crushed some ice for the drink "what do you mean by that?" he ask while shaking the gin, and tonic together "I'm a waitress"


	2. the second waitress

Okay here is chapter 2 I really hope that I don't disappoint anyone, cuz one of my friends thought that I was writing about Sookie.. but just so you know I'm NOT… I'm so sorry if I maked you think that..:( But anyways hope you like this chapter and comment if I should make a third chapter, I would love to:D

Eric served her the gin and tonic "oh you're a waitress?" "Yes, that reminds me of why I came here in the first place" "and why is that?" asked Eric curious "I've just really wanted a job as waitress, but as far from home as possible, and then I heard about this place from some friends" she took a sip of her gin & tonic "so I just thought I would come down and check out what all the fuss was about"

Eric raised his eyebrow "but we aren't looking for any new employees, I mean I don't even know your name" this was Eric's stupid way to get her name "sorry how rude of me, my name is Rebecca, Rebecca rose" said Rebecca, and finished her gin & tonic "what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, I actually think we need a waitress" said Eric with a little smile on his lip "REALLY! Thank you so much, Mr. hey I never got your name either" Eric took Rebecca's hand and kissed it "the name is Eric, Eric Northman."

Pam walked over to Eric, who stood behind the bar "Eric we need to order more tru blood, what are you doing behind the bar? That's chow's job, you should be sitting in your throne" pam crossed her arms critical, and looked at Eric waiting for an explanation. "I was just mixing a drink for R…" he stopped talking "_wait she can't see you, right?" _thought Eric "uhm.. She was outside when.. I think she is just ignoring me" said Rebecca "yes I'm just ignoring you" answered Pam annoyed.

"Meet our new waitress, here at fangtasia" Eric walked over to Rebecca, and stood behind her "Eric what the fuck!, You haven't a mentioned anything about a knew waitress" you could hear in Pam's voice that she was pretty angry.

"Pamela you forget who's the boss, and owner of the bar!" you could also hear that Eric was angry, in his voice tone. "Whatever" answered pam she turned around on her heel, and walked away. "I apologies for her behavior" said Eric to Rebecca "that's fine, I'm use to be ignored and not be respected" said Rebecca with a sad voice.

Eric tried to cheer her up "shall we go in my office, and discuss work?" Rebecca got a smile on her lip, "we shall" they both walked into Eric's office.

Eric sat on his chair behind his desk. "take a seat, Mrs. Rose" Rebecca smiled, and sat down in front of Eric. "So you said something about getting a job, as far from home as possible?" asked Eric "yes I did"

"and why is that?" as you can hear, Eric is pretty curious about this girl. "Long story short, my parents did something terrible to one of my sisters" Eric could hear in Rebecca's voice, that she didn't really want to discuss that issue.

"Okay I understand" Eric was just about to say something, but Rebecca cut him off "oh my, it's hot in here, is it ok if I took my jacket off?" Eric giggled a little "why wouldn't it be" Rebecca took her jacket off and hung It on the chair she were sitting in. the sweet smell Eric could smell when Rebecca came in to the bar, were back.

Eric couldn't control his impulse he just had to taste her blood. Rebecca blinked, now he stood behind her with his fangs out, ready to bite her. Rebecca couldn't tolerate that, so she stood up and pointed her hands against Eric "I will use my powers" screamed Rebecca "no don't, it's just you smell so damn good!"

"Don't you think I know that!" yelled Rebecca "why do you smell so good?!" asked Eric like it was the only thing he was thinking about.

Rebecca panicked, a huge light forced out of her, and filled the room up…

Rebecca blinked once again, know both Eric and Rebecca stood out in some kind of forest. Rebecca passed out, "are you ok?" asked Eric, Rebecca was lying in Eric's lap, she couldn't believe her own eyes. "How did you do that?" asked Eric surprised, and shocked over the whole saturation. "I have no idea, where are we anyways?" asked Rebecca just as shocked, and stood up.

"We are thousands of miles, from fangtasia, pam and I hunt here" answered Eric, he stood up too "and how do we get home from here?" Asked Rebecca.

"We can't make it before dawn, we have to find a place to sleep" said Eric while he looked around, but the only thing he could see was wood "but there isn't anything you can hide in" said Rebecca little nervous.

Eric realized that he couldn't do anything, so he just sad down again, on the ground "then I just have to meet the sun"

"I won't let that happen" said

Rebecca, and passed Eric her wrist "have can your blood help?" asked Eric confused "just drink" said Rebecca, Eric couldn't resist the smell of Rebecca he just had to taste. Eric popped his fangs out and pressed them in Rebecca's wrist.

Rebecca screamed a little bit but after that she enjoyed it. Eric was in heaven, he had never in his live tasted something so delicious. "I think that's enough for now Eric" said Rebecca, Eric pulled his fangs out of her wrist, and bit himself in his own wrist "here, drink" said Eric and pointed his wrist over to Rebecca's mouth "I never had vampire blood before " said Rebecca confused "we will be one" said Eric, Rebecca started to drink Eric's blood.

She could feel Eric's blood fill her up inside, it felt like Eric was inside her, and just protected her from everything.

Eric moved his wrist from Rebecca's mouth, and kissed her instead, Rebecca kissed Eric back, so intense, they both wanted each other so badly.

Eric ripped Rebecca's t-shirt of, and pulled her shorts of.

She had red lingerie on "kinky" said Eric all turned up, Eric pulled his own shirt of, and with vampire speed he pulled his pants of and his shoes.

Rebecca took her panties, bra and shoes of.

Eric didn't wear underwear, so he didn't have to do that part.

Eric was just about to come up in her "wait just so you know, I'm a virgin" said Rebecca, Eric looked Rebecca deep in her blue eyes and said "I'll be careful, trust me" Eric gentle came up in her "how does that feel?" asked Eric, "good" replied Rebecca.

Eric carefully started to push back and forth, up in her.

Rebecca moaned "ah, harder!" Eric used his vampire speed, Rebecca moaned again "ah Eric don't stop!" Rebecca couldn't believe that she was doing this. Rebecca has always been a very polite girl, but there was just something about this man that got her change her mind completely…

"Ah! Rebecca rose you are the most amazing person I have ever met in a thousand years, you are my Rose" moaned Eric.

Just as he said that Rebecca started to glow, her whole body glowed completely up just like the sun behind them. The sunrise was here, Eric turned his head around and looked at the beautiful sunrise "how is this possible?" asked Eric shocked, while he still was riding her. "It's all in the blood" answered Rebecca, Eric was truly fascinated "what are you" asked Eric once again, "I'll tell you after, I mean we got all day, but please just let me come first" giggled Rebecca. "It will be my pleasure" said Eric with sexy voice, and pushed himself harder up in Rebecca "oh my! Eric!" he used his vampire speed to satisfy her.

"Fuck me hard Eric Northman!" moaned Rebecca, Eric pushed as hard as he could, back and forth up in her. "ah!" moaned both Eric and Rebecca.

they were both about to come "bite me Eric!" begged Rebecca, Eric's fangs were still out, he moved her long dirty blond hair from her neck, and bit her while he kept on riding her.

They both came at the same time "oh my Eric, I love you!" moaned Rebecca "oh Rebecca" moaned Eric.

Now they both were, pretty exhausted.

So what did you guys think? Please let me know in a comment. and I already know my grammar sucks…:)

But remember I only do this for fun , so don't hate on me:D


End file.
